


Forget-me-not

by Zeratul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: История о том, к чему может привести необдуманное похищение чужих культурных артефактов.





	1. Field of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Имеет место тема соулмейтов, ситуативный ООС и незначительные отклонения от канона. А ещё авторские хедканоны на тему чиссов, тви'леков и устройства мироздания. Есть пара намёков на слэш. Автор использует версию перевода имени Илай, отличную от командной унификации.

_Where has my heart gone_  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

_© Evanescence - Field of innocence_

Огромное поле простиралось от края до края горизонта, и казалось, что ему не было конца. На тонких зелёных стеблях покачивались голубые цветы, превращая землю под ногами в переливающееся на ветру море. Гера шла среди них, касаясь ладонями лепестков, поворачивавшихся к ней, как к солнцу. Когда она только очутилась здесь, они едва скрывали ей щиколотки, сейчас же доставали выше колен. Это было необъяснимо, и потому она была почти уверена в том, что это был просто сон. Удивительный, слишком спокойный для такой как она.

— ...вы были выкованы войной... — пронеслись в ее разуме чьи-то слова. Чьи-то. Гера не могла вспомнить, чьи именно. Она едва помнила саму себя, вдыхая чистый воздух и любуясь бесконечным полем.

— Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты был неправ, — проговорила она, ложась на спину среди цветов. Зеленые стебли встали вокруг стеной. Над ней было бледно-голубое небо, по которому плыли облака, озарённые алыми всполохами заходящего солнца. — Хотела бы я знать, каково это... жить без войны. И вот так просто...

— Смотреть на небо, не видя в нем угрозы, — закончил ее фразу тот же голос из воспоминаний. Он был тихим, спокойным, но в его нотках сквозила сдерживаемая горечь. — Говорить с людьми, не пытаясь понять, друзья они или враги.

— И позволить себе дышать также свободно, как здесь, — Гера повернулась к воображаемому собеседнику и почти не удивилась, обнаружив его рядом, также лежащим в траве, пересеченным десятками стеблей. Его облик вызывал смутное ощущение, что она видела его не в первый раз — белая униформа, голубая кожа, светящиеся красные глаза. Он явно был имперцем, но здесь и сейчас она не почувствовала гнева. Скорее — любопытство.

— Гера Синдулла. Удивительно, — он повернулся к ней и чуть приподнял брови.

— Ого, ты знаешь мое имя. А я вот вообще не помню кто ты.

— Я тот, кто забрал твой каликори и вынудил тебя взорвать собственный дом. То, что ты понимаешь мою речь и до сих пор не попыталась меня застрелить, подтверждает мое предположение, что все это — сон. 

— Так странно, но я не чувствую злости, — Гера снова посмотрела на бледнеющее небо, окаймленное голубыми цветами, в наступающих сумерках ставшими почти чёрными. Парой коротких вспышек память явила ей образ говорившего в одной из многочисленных стычек, где она была на волосок от смерти. Ее разум отказывался воспринять его существующим в одной реальности с этим бескрайним полем и просто отбросил. — Как тебя зовут? А то это как-то нечестно.

— Здесь... пожалуй я просто Рау. Этим цветам безразлично мое происхождение и чин. Кстати, не знаешь, как они называются?

— Нет. Впервые такие вижу, — Гера потянула один из цветков на себя и нечаянно сорвала. Плохо державшиеся в чашечке лепестки осыпались и упали ей на лицо.

— Логично, ведь ты плод моего воображения, — он подпер голову ладонью и перелег поудобнее, чтобы смотреть на неё.

— С чего ты взял? — Гера нахмурилась, будучи уверенной в обратном.

— Если бы ты не пыталась со мной спорить, ты была бы очень плохой имитацией капитана Синдуллы.

— Раз уж ты — просто Рау, то зови меня просто Герой. И нет, я не имитация. Это ты мне снишься, а не наоборот.

— Ты — совершенство, — он улыбнулся, и отчего-то его слова отозвались в ней непривычным волнением, как если бы были не мимолетной шуткой, а самым настоящим признанием.

— Ух ты. Жаль, я не могу сказать о тебе того же.

Гера поднесла опавшие лепестки к лицу и вдохнула их запах. Сдержанная сладость сочеталась с легкой горечью. Ветер, сгибавший зеленые стебли, усилился, и она чуть поежилась. 

— Ох, даже во сне бывает прохладно, — отметила она и тут же ей на колени упал белый китель ее собеседника. 

— Накинь, — сказал он, словно это не имело для него значения. На нем самом сверху осталась лишь тонкая майка.

— А ты сам...

— Мне нравится прохлада.

— Ну ладно, — Гера набросила китель на плечи и тут же согрелась ещё остававшимся на нем теплом тела хозяина. Спускавшиеся на бесконечное поле сумерки вновь стали уютными. Глубоко вдохнув воздух, пропитавшийся неярким ароматом, она сжала пальцами жесткую белую ткань рукавов, воображая объятия, и в тот же миг почувствовала, как тёплые ладони легли на ее запястья.

Внутри неё ничто не дрогнуло и не запротестовало. Все возражения, которые обязательно пришли бы к ней в реальном мире, были сейчас бесконечно далеко. Здесь была только нежность голубых лепестков и почти незнакомый мужчина, с которым она смотрела на меняющиеся краски непривычно мирного неба. И это было противоестественно прекрасно.

***

Пробуждение не было резким. Она медленно открыла глаза, с трудом разомкнув слипшиеся веки. Тело неприятно ныло в местах недавних побоев, а слуховые придатки отекли от оглушительного взрыва после того, как она уничтожила собственный дом. Образы сна ускользали. Солнечный свет, таяющий над бескрайним полем голубых цветов словно бы грел ее изнутри. Горько-сладкий запах медленно опьянял. Чьи-то руки обнимали ее, и это совершенно точно не был Кэйнан. Она нахмурилась и несколько раз моргнула, прогоняя эту идиллическую картину, столь неуместную сейчас, когда она потеряла почти все, чем дорожила до того как примкнула к мятежникам. 

Как только наваждение сна рассеялось, воспоминания прошедшего дня вернулись и ударили ее подобно пощечинам, приводя в чувства. Взрывы, бластерные выстрелы, отчаянное бегство...

— Я тот, кто забрал твой каликори и вынудил тебя взорвать собственный дом, — прозвучал в памяти голос из сна, и мысленным взором она увидела синекожего гранд-адмирала, из-за которого сорвался ее план по спасению семейной реликвии. И из-за которого же сопротивление на Рилоте терпело одно поражение за другим. Гера стиснула зубы от охватившей ее снова бессильной злобы и отвращения, и скривилась ещё больше, когда среди картин ужасного знакомства промелькнул ещё один образ из сна — то же лицо, совсем рядом, отделенное от неё тонкими зелёными стеблями.

— Что... — волна ярости внутри неё схлестнулась с остатками умиротворения и нежности, и это столкновение превратилось в бурю. Гера закрыла лицо руками, радуясь, что некому было здесь и сейчас смотреть на неё и видеть это смятение чувств. Нараставшее противоречие полилось из глаз беззвучным потоком слез, и она решила дать себе время. Одну минуту, чтобы буря прошла и вернула ей ясность мысли. 

Глубоко вздохнув, она медленно провела ладонями по щекам, смазывая слезы.

— Гера? — лицо Кэйнана было первым, что она увидела, когда снова открыла глаза. Он не мог видеть ее слез, но совершенно точно видел хаос в ее чувствах. Утратив зрение он, казалось, стал куда внимательнее к ней. Иногда даже слишком. Не дожидаясь ответа, он обнял её, и она снова спрятала лицо, вытирая остатки влаги о его одежду. — Я почувствовал...

— Кэйнан... — перебила она его, сминая пальцами ткань на его груди. Вновь мимолетная ассоциация вызвала образ из сна — плотный китель из синтетической шерсти на ее плечах. Она резко отстранилась и сжала губы от приступа фантомной тошноты. — Ты ведь джедай. Джедаи могут все,так?

— Мне не нравится постановка вопроса. Что случилось?

— Я хочу забыть о том, что произошло на Рилоте, — попросила она почти приказным тоном. — Мало того, что я потеряла семейное наследие, так ещё и этот синекожий имперец решил поселиться в моих кошмарах.

— Он причинил тебе боль?

— Ещё спрашиваешь. Таких дыр во мне не способен проделать ни один бластер. Вот только во сне он был... милым. Смотрел на небо и нюхал цветочки, — капитан Синдулла брезгливо хмыкнула. — Это так сбило меня с толку, что я его даже не убила.

— Я никогда раньше не манипулировал памятью. Не уверен, что у меня получится.

Ладони джедая легли на ее лицо, и по мыслям пробежало привычное ментальное прикосновение. Уголки его губ дернулись вниз, а срывавшееся с них дыхание становилось с каждым вздохом тяжелее. Гера лишь надеялась, что он не слишком всматривался в образы, которые должен был стереть.

— Нет. Это выше моих сил, — резко сказал он и убрал руки. — В следующий раз когда ты ляжешь — я буду медитировать рядом с тобой. Ничто тебя не потревожит.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она и мягко высвободилась из его рук. — Остальные уже проснулись? 

— Давно. Ты очень... крепко спала.

Гера зажмурилась и тряхнула головой. Отчего-то в этом «крепко» ещё не до конца проснувшийся мозг сперва услышал «сладко». Возможно — потому что именно это Кэйнан хотел сказать.


	2. Understanding

_The pain that grips you_  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we idolize  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are 

_© Evanescence - Understanding_

Она не помнила, о чем думала перед сном. Неприятные разговоры, объяснения, указания к миссиям — все соскальзывало, как вода по свежей листве, разбиваясь в тысячи капель, слишком маленьких, чтобы их рассмотреть, и исчезающих в земле.

Перед ней снова было поле. Голубые цветы поднимались выше колен.

— Кэйнан? — позвала она, смутно припоминая, что джедай остался рядом с ней, но не помня, почему. Она не чувствовала его присутствия, не видела ни единого намёка на него. Лишь покой и безмятежность нереальности, существовавшей вне бесконечной войны. Отбросив последние сомнения, она глубоко вздохнула и побежала вперёд, наслаждаясь тем, как тёплый воздух ласкает кожу, а тонкие стебли хлещут колени, забрызгивая росой сапоги. 

Гера улыбалась. Улыбалась и смеялась, почти не касаясь ногами земли. Сердцу ее было тепло, и она не удивилась бы, если бы ее тело начало светиться от радости.

Однако что-то возникло у неё на пути. Она не успела вовремя открыть глаза и с разбегу врезалась в возникшую посреди поля фигуру. Оба упали на землю. Падение было неправдоподобно мягким. 

— О, вы не ушиблись? — спросила она, неуклюже приподнимаясь, опираясь руками о землю. Когда она наконец посмотрела на того, кого сбила, что-то в груди неприятно кольнуло. Это снова был гранд-адмирал, имени которого она не могла вспомнить. Его лицо было прямо между ее ладонями, и от этого она почувствовала себя ещё более странно.

— Это просто сон. Здесь не бывает настоящей боли, — его губы улыбались. Будучи так близко к нему сейчас, Гера поймала себя на том, что с интересом рассматривала переходы цвета на его лице — голубая кожа на щеках приобретала почти незаметный лиловый оттенок, а на веках из-за чуть просвечивающего сияния глаз казалась красной. Это было похоже на макияж, несколько раз вышедший из моды ещё до падения Старой Республики, и Гера невольно рассмеялась над такой ассоциацией. — Вы находите меня забавным?

— О, я... да, немного, — призналась она. — Я впервые вижу кого-то вашего вида. Поэтому... невольно сравниваю с моими сородичами. Такой цвет кожи у нас часто встречается.

— А я видел десятки тви’леков и всё равно никак не привыкну к этим штукам у вас на голове.

— У них хотя бы есть функция, в отличие от вашей рудиментарной шерсти, — Гера поджала губы в притворной обиде и демонстративно мотнула лекку в разные стороны.

— Да, я читал об этом, — имперец не торопился вставать, напротив — положил одну руку под голову и чуть передвинулся, чтобы лежать было удобнее. — Что-то связанное с брачными ритуалами. Особый жест доверия, когда один тви’лек позволяет другому переплестись с ним головными придатками.

— Говоришь как профессор биологии.

— Я столкнулся с этим, изучая вашу культуру. Кстати, раз уж вы снова здесь, может поясните мне кое-что?

— Я солдат, а не культуролог. Да и ты, вроде как, тоже.

— Я бы рассказал тебе о том, насколько полезно бывает изучать культуру противника, но... — он перевёл взгляд с её лица на небо. — Сейчас я не хочу думать о том, что мы враги.

— Я тоже. Это... так странно, — она повернула голову, следуя за его взглядом, и только тут осознала, что последнюю минуту сидела на животе гранд-адмирала. Неловко усмехнувшись, она переместилась на землю, укрытую примятыми стеблями. — Меня же должно тошнить от тебя. Что со мной не так? 

— Именно об этом я и хотел спросить. Твой каликори... — он поднял руку и в ней словно из ниоткуда возник украденный им тотем. — Может ли быть так, что это не только культурный, но и магический артефакт?

— Магический? — Гера полусознательно потянулась к нему и положила ладонь на верхнюю перекладину. — Ну нет, тви’леки таким не занимаются. Хотя нашим женщинам часто приписывают... всякую ерунду.

— Знаешь, после всех историй о Силе и её небывалых возможностях и всякой ерунде начинаешь невольно верить. Становится сложно отличить легенды и шарлатанство от настоящей угрозы, — голос гранд-адмирала стал суше. — Может ли быть так, что забрав этот тотем я случайно установил связь с тобой, как единственной наследницей семьи Синдулла?

— Никогда не слышала о подобном. Честно говоря, у меня не было времени интересоваться легендами. Возможно я знаю про свой народ даже меньше, чем ты.

— И правда, было бы странно, если бы плод моего воображения сообщил мне что-то, чего я не знаю.

— Эй. Это ты мне снишься. Ясно?

— Конечно, Гера. Конечно, — гранд-адмирал улыбнулся и опустил руку. Каликори из неё тут же исчез. 

— И он мне тут говорит о тви’лекской магии! — Гера покачала головой. — Как ты это сделал?

— Это мой сон. Здесь я могу быть кем угодно и делать всё что угодно.

— И поэтому ты остаёшься имперским адмиралом и валяешься в траве? — она легла рядом с ним, устроившись на его плече. Ветра не было, но один из голубых цветков оторвался от стебля и упал ей на щеку. — Хотя, это даже логично. Это ведь ты мне снишься, а я не могу представить тебя кем-то другим.

— Ты могла бы попытаться. Может, тогда я поверю, что этот сон принадлежит тебе.

— Вызов принят, гранд-адмирал... как там тебя?

— Рау.

— Сейчас как представлю тебя чем-нибудь... — она повернулась к его лицу и снова вспомнила о своей нелепой ассоциации. Хитро улыбнувшись, Гера сомкнула веки и попыталась сосредоточиться на мельком виденном когда-то образе. За одной ассоциацией потянулся ворох других, и скоро до её слуха начали доноситься задорные звуки джизза, а кожи коснулся душный, пропитанный пороком воздух кантины. Вместо мягкой травы под ней был пошарпаный бархат подушек. Открыв глаза, она не удержалась от смешка. Её воображению удалось заменить имперского адмирала на богато разодетого тви’лека средних лет с тем самым макияжем. От прежнего облика в нём остались лишь цвет кожи и светящиеся глаза. — Надо же, получилось! — прикрыв ладонью рот, она продолжала смеяться. — Ну и кто же ты теперь, Рау?

— Хмм, — он оценивающе взглянул на свои длинные чёрные ногти, ткань рукавов, покрытую сложной мелкой вышивкой и провёл ладонями по возникшим на плечах лекку, затем осмотрел окружающую обстановку. Под его взглядом размытые образы кантины как будто приобрели чёткость. — Судя по степени несоответствия моего вида общему уровню заведения, я ревизор, вероятно работающий на «Чёрное солнце», крышующее все точки продажи спайса в этом районе. Я не очень искусно маскируюсь под богача — достаточно, чтобы сбить с толку обслуживающий персонал, который выслуживается передо мной, пока я проверяю уровень их преданности картелю. А ты — танцовщица, которую мне подсунул хозяин этой дыры, надеясь, что она усыпит мою бдительность и вытрясет побольше кредитов за... — он приподнял надбровные дуги и удовлетворённо оскалился, — приватные танцы. 

— Что? Этого я не... — Гера оглядела себя, и обнаружила на себе один из тех откровенных костюмов, что привыкла видеть на представительницах своего народа, сводивших всю свою жизнь к ублажению других. — Этого я не представляла! — воскликнула она, но так и не смогла разозлиться. Теперь засмеялся Рау, и она не смогла не засмеяться в ответ снова. Всё это было не по-настоящему. Всё это можно было прервать в любой момент, как игру, но пока эта игра затягивала всё больше своей новизной.

— Интересно, что за дурь в этом кальяне? — он перевернулся на подушках, взял лежавшую рядом трубку, соединённую с причудливо сообщающимися прозрачными сосудами и затянулся. — Потрясающая мерзость.

— Ух. Пахнет как подмышки хатта, — Гера чуть отползла, отмахиваясь от выдыхаемого им пара.

— А зачем ты нюхала подмышки хатта? — спросил Рау с преувеличенным удивлением приложив ладонь к груди и округлив глаза.

— Как-то раз пришлось стоять довольно близко. Что-то мы пытались у них...

— Нет-нет-нет, ты выпадаешь из роли, — он укоризненно помахал ладонью перед её лицом. Сперва Гера нахмурилась, но потом вдруг подумала, что так эта игра будет ещё забавнее.

— Когда я работала у Авджали хатта, он часто желал, чтобы я была к нему поближе, — она облизнулась и обвилась руками вокруг его плеч. — Пришлось оценить все оттенки его непревзойдённого аромата.

— Как жаль, что ты пробыла у него совсем недолго. Слышал, он недавно скончался при загадочных обстоятельствах, — он укоризненно цокнул языком и обнял её одной из своих лекку, проводя ногтем по краю её челюсти.

— Что вы, мой господин, это просто совпадение, — прошептала она, приблизившись губами к самому его уху. — Как и то, что в этом кальяне совершенно случайно оказалась ядовитая амбра, и сейчас вы задохнётесь!

Он резко дёрнулся, схватившись за горло, шумно вдохнул, и упал на спину. Это было невероятно наигранно, но Гера на секунду испугалась и зажмурилась.

Её кожи коснулась вечерняя прохлада. Она открыла глаза — вокруг снова качались тонкие зелёные стебли. Ветер усилился, и несколько цветков упали ей на ладони. Гранд-адмирал лежал рядом, вернувшийся к своему обычному облику. 

— Это сон, Гера, — он посмотрел на неё, а затем мимо неё на небо, окрашивавшееся сумерками. В его голосе ей послышалась лёгкая грусть. — И, похоже, он и правда снится нам обоим.

***

 

«Призрак» благополучно прибыл на базу. Гера уже почти пришла в себя после случившегося на Рилоте, но Кэйнан настоял на том, чтобы она посетила медотсек. Однако кроме нескольких уже почти заживших ссадин и остаточной головной боли сканеры ничего не обнаружили. Она была почти расстроенна этим фактом. Ей должно было быть больнее. Должно было что-то сломаться и болеть, но случившееся просто прошло мимо неё, как ещё один изматывающий бой в череде десятков ему подобных.

Она почти не думала ни о Рилоте, ни о каликори. Множество проблем требовали решения здесь и сейчас, и сожалеть о случившемся было некогда. Лишь на мгновение она допустила мысль о том, что однажды кто-то из повстанцев сможет прокрасться в кабинет гранд-адмирала и выкрасть ее реликвию. А может быть, даже убить его самого. Образ странного инородца, верного Империи и несмотря на царившую в ней ксенофобию заслужившего такое высокое звание, вновь возник в красках в ее памяти. Гера закусила губу и скривилась от отвращения.

— Кэйнан, ты ведь все эти дни был со мной, пока я спала? — спросила она джедая, найдя его медитирующим среди древних руин. 

— Да. Но твои сны были очень спокойными, поэтому я решил, что тебе не нужна помощь. Врачи сказали, что ты хорошо восстановилась после пережитого именно благодаря здоровому и спокойному сну.

— Ты ведь заглядывал в них. Что ты видел?

— Один раз это была кантина. Ты обнималась с каким-то старым тви’леком и... чувствовала себя отлично. Потом, кажется, был Лотал. Тебе снилось, что ты бегаешь со стаей лотальских котов, не помня ни о чем. А вчера это был Корусант.

— Я никогда не бывала на Корусанте. Как это вообще возможно?

— Не знаю. У тебя богатое воображение. Мне было... приятно и интересно в них смотреть.

— Так ты мог видеть только это?

— А что ещё я должен был увидеть?

— Там были... цветы. Очень много цветов, — Гера невольно улыбнулась, представив бескрайнее поле. Отголоски тепла и спокойствия, наполнявшего ее во сне, заставили ее сердце биться чуть ровнее. — Не знаю их названия. Был ветер. И небо, которое понемногу темнело. А ещё... — она поджала губы, подумав о том, как странно в эту последовательность образов вписывался гранд-адмирал Траун. Он выглядел точно таким же как в жизни, но там среди тонких стеблей, он словно был кем-то другим. Случайным прохожим, надевшим на себя ненавистное ей лицо.

Она так и не закончила фразу. Кэйнан поднялся и обнял ее на плечи, коснувшись губами ее надбровной дуги.

— Если эта война когда-нибудь кончится, мы найдём мирную планету, и будем там вместе гулять по полям. Ты будешь моими глазами, и мы больше не будем...

— Нет, Кэйнан. Это... просто невозможно, — капитан Синдулла горько усмехнулась. — Война никогда не кончается для таких, как мы. Разве что во сне.


	3. Hunting high and low

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn _

_© Evanescence - Before the dawn_

Гера шла по полю медленно и тяжело, согнувшись под навалившейся за день усталостью, не помня её причин. Утомленная сверх меры, она не ожидала, что вообще увидит какие-то сны. Но она вновь была здесь, и в застывшем воздухе ей постепенно становилось легче дышать. Почти неосознанно она искала глазами среди стеблей белую ткань униформы гранд-адмирала, и скоро заметила его спину. Он стоял, заложив руки за спину и опустив голову.

— Эти цветы сегодня стали ещё выше. И крупнее, — сказал он, когда она подошла достаточно близко, чтобы он мог слышать её дыхание. Гера машинально взяла в ладонь один из голубых венчиков и оценила, что теперь он был размером с половину её ладони.

— И что это значит?

— Это место что-то делает с нами, — Рау повернулся к ней, бросил на её лицо беглый взгляд и снова посмотрел на цветы. — Что-то, чего я не могу понять. Это должно меня тревожить. И злить. Но мне так... спокойно.

— Мне тоже, — сказала Гера растерянно. Её одолевали те же мысли. И она также не хотела разрушать наполнявшее её умиротворение попыткой почувствовать то, что должна была. Должна — но не чувствовала.

Она сделала шаг вперёд оказавшись на линии его взгляда и подняла голову. Он был намного выше её — прежде, когда они сидели или лежали в траве, она этого не замечала.

— Давай сегодня... ты что-нибудь придумаешь? Чем дальше от реальности, тем лучше.

— Есть кое-что, чего ты точно никогда не видела. Но, если ты сосредоточишься, может получиться, — он встал за её спиной и наклонился к её уху. — Ты — любимая дочь аристокры. Единственная кровная наследница, будущий матриарх одной из правящих семей. Но чтобы вступить в свои права, по традиции ты должна родить следующего наследника. Поэтому в день твоего двадцатилетия отец предложил тебе соединиться с одним из только что принятых в семью мужчин.

— Конечно же, я не могу просто взять и согласиться, — предположила Гера, но её слова остались без ответа. Очевидно, этих данных должно было быть достаточно. Она открыла глаза и тихо ахнула от ударивших в них оттенков белого и голубого, становившихся ослепительными там, где на них падали лучи солнца. 

Вокруг неё был зал с высокими потолками и столь же длинными окнами, почти не разделёнными стеной. Простой, но изящный узор, впаянный в местами затемнённое стекло, превращал игру света на полу в абстрактное полотно. Залюбовавшись, она позабыла о Рау и его игре, и подошла к одному из окон. За ним простиралась скалистая ледяная пустошь, искрившаяся сотнями белоснежных уступов. Гера положила ладонь на стекло и только тут обратила внимание, что её кожа изменила цвет на тёмно-синий.

— О. Точно, — она провела ладонью по лицу и задержалась там, где ранее располагались слуховые выступы, а теперь появились свойственные большинству гуманоидов уши. Неуверенно проведя дальше, она нащупала волосы, туго стянутые в сложную кичку на затылке. — Ладно, почему бы и нет, — Гера развернулась и попыталась найти Рау глазами, но вместо него перед ней стоял другой мужчина, принадлежавший к той же расе и выглядевший намного старше — тёмно-синие волосы были пересечены частой сединой. Его одежда была столь же белой, как снег за окном, вся, кроме бордовой ткани короткого плаща.

— Моя юная драгоценность, — он добродушно улыбнулся, едва заметно наклонив голову. — Позволь представить тебе Митт’рау’нуруодо, ставшего мне сыном, а тебе братом, — он сделал шаг в сторону, и наконец Гера увидела того, кем стал гранд-адмирал. Он как будто бы остался собой, но помолодел на пару десятков лет. На нём снова была униформа, но на сей раз чёрная и не имевшая отношения к Империи, и во всём его облике присутствовала лёгкая небрежность. — Завтра он улетит защищать границы Доминации. Но на ближайшую ночь он полностью твой.

— А что если я его не хочу? — спросила Гера, между тем мысленно признав, что так он был гораздо привлекательней. И тем интереснее выглядела для неё эта игра. Она подошла к нему ближе и скептически ощупала через плотную ткань напряжённые мышцы на его плече.

— Я не вечен, дочь моя, — тон старика стал жёстче. — И если бы все твои родные братья не погибли, защищая наш дом, я не торопил бы тебя.

— А теперь и мой первый мужчина сгинет там же, — скучающим тоном сказала Гера и взяла лицо Рау в ладони. Его глаза смотрели на неё почти безразлично, и ни один мускул не дрогнул, когда она ущипнула его за щеку.

— Но перед этим выполнит свой долг и закрепит своё право называться нашим сыном. Развлекайся, моя драгоценная, — старик обошёл её сзади, нежно, но твёрдо приобнял за плечи и удалился из зала. Когда его уходящие шаги затихли где-то вдалеке, Гера облегчённо выдохнула.

— И... что теперь? — спросила она у продолжавшего молчать Рау, всё ещё надеясь уточнить детали сценария. — Мы просто сделаем это? Если это так, то...

— Я сделаю всё, что вы прикажете, матриарх, — сказал он и улыбнулся. 

— Тогда мы поиграем в прятки, — выдала она первое, что пришло на ум.

— Ваши правила? — спросил он так невозмутимо, словно подобное было для него в порядке вещей. Гера ничего не знала о традициях этого народа и не смогла сдержать улыбки — было что-то невероятно забавное в сочетании детской игры и строгих жителей ледяной пустыни.

— Ты ждёшь здесь десять минут, пока я ищу где спрятаться. Потом идёшь искать меня. Если найдёшь — разрешу себя поцеловать. А если не найдёшь, то...

— Я обязательно найду вас.

— Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

— Я знаю, кто вы, знаю, какими путями идут ваши мысли. Предсказать ваши действия будет очень просто.

— О, в таком случае — до скорой встречи. И... отвернись.

Гера побежала через белый зал к высокой арке, выходящей на лестницу с широкими ступенями, расходившуюся в две спирали. Все, кто попадался ей на пути, почтительно кланялись, не задавая вопросов. Почти не думая о том, сколько времени прошло, она выбежала на балкон и удивилась тому, что почти не почувствовала холода, оказавшись на открытом воздухе. К её же удаче здесь были припаркованы несколько аэроспидеров незнакомой конструкции.

— Это сон, а значит я спокойно могу угнать один из них, — она приложила ладонь к идентификационной панели на боку одного из болидов, и транспаристиловая капсула в его центре раскрылась, впуская её внутрь.

В низине, скрываясь в тени скал у подножия дворца, прятался город, уходящий под землю. Гера направила спидер вертикально вниз, наслаждаясь сменяющимися видами и чувством полёта. Притормозив у нижних этажей, она выровняла транспорт и полетела между домов, поражаясь строгости архитектуры и прямоте улиц. Белый камень, из которого здесь, казалось, было сделано почти всё, делал здания неотличимыми от сияющих под солнцем ледяных глыб.

Почти не освещённые улицы упирались в широкие ворота, ведущие в сеть подземных пещер, в которых город продолжался, уходя бесконечно далеко от дневного света. Гера завернула в одни из них и долго петляла по постепенно сужающимся туннелям, снова почти позабыв, для чего оказалась здесь. Жилища на её пути стали встречаться всё реже, и большинство выглядели заброшенными. У одного из разветвлений она остановила спидер и вышла, поддавшись желанию дальше прогуляться пешком. 

Туннели не были освещены ничем, однако она прекрасно видела, куда шла. Под её взглядом на стенах пещеры словно расцветали разноцветные светящиеся пятна, превращая безликий камень в красивую аллею. 

— Волшебство, — Гера улыбнулась и потрогала рукой одно из пятен, оказавшееся наростом грибка. На месте её прикосновения остался тёмный отпечаток, но вскоре он начал светиться ещё сильнее. 

Дальше она шла непозволительно медленно для кого-то, кому предполагалось прятаться или убегать, но во сне ей не хотелось следовать правилам. Она позволила себе забыть о разработке эффективной тактики и просто любовалась тем, как пещера вокруг неё наполнялась светом всё больше и больше. Своды снова стали расширяться, и скоро Гера оказалась в огромном гроте на берегу подземного озера, над которым флуоресцентные грибки светились как звёздная карта. Она осмотрелась — выход отсюда был только один. Дальше туннели продолжались под водой.

— Если это тупик, то это точно самый красивый тупик в моей жизни. 

— Как жаль, что это не твоя жизнь, — голос Рау прозвучал где-то совсем рядом. Гера вздрогнула и развернулась, но не успела ничего сказать — он заключил её в крепкие объятия и поцеловал. Она распахнула глаза, но не стала отталкивать его — он действительно нашёл её, и всего лишь забрал обещанную награду. На удивление, она не нашла в себе ни гнева, ни возмущения, словно с самого начала надеялась, что всё произойдёт именно так. 

Поцелуй был долгим. Рау прервал его сам, чуть отстранился и посмотрел на неё выжидающе, не размыкая объятий. В полумраке пещеры свет его глаз казался ярче неоновой лампы.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спросила Гера, переведя дух.

— На твоём спидере был маячок. А потом ты оставила очень много следов, — Рау кивнул на пещеру позади себя, продолжавшую переливаться оттенками жёлтого, зелёного и розового. — Ты поддавалась.

— Что ж, не буду врать, я и правда не старалась спрятаться хорошо. Слишком много отвлекалась.

— Ты хотела, чтобы я тебя нашёл, — он снова приблизился к ней, почти коснувшись кончиком носа её щеки, вынуждая вдыхать выдыхаемый им воздух.

— Может быть, — она закрыла глаза.

— Совершенно точно, — прошептал он ей в губы и снова накрыл их своими.

Гера почувствовала прикосновения прохладного ветра. Воздух вокруг изменился, наполнившись горько-сладким запахом, ставшим привычным после нескольких последних сновидений. Они снова были на поле, а над головой качались бесконечные зелёные стебли. Гера Синдулла снова стала капитаном повстанцев, беззаботно лежащей в траве и смотрящей в вечернее небо рядом с имперским гранд-адмиралом.

— Как её звали? — спросила она после долгого молчания, за которое отсветы заката на облаках успели сменить несколько оттенков.

— Тарья, — ответил Рау со смесью нежности и горечи в голосе. — И ты отлично сыграла её роль. Теперь мне будет приятнее думать о ней.

— Это ведь было настоящее воспоминание. Слишком яркий образ для выдумки.

— Думаешь, я не приукрасил? Я уже очень давно не был там.

— Я не знаю, как выглядит твоя планета на самом деле, поэтому просто наслаждалась видами.

— Если бы ты увидела её своими глазами, ты бы нашла её мрачной и блёклой. Большинство чужаков не воспринимают свет так, как мы.

— Получается, наши миры кажутся вам мучительно яркими?

— Ко всему можно привыкнуть. Даже к тому, что ты постоянно мне снишься. 

— Я буду ненавидеть себя, когда проснусь, но... кажется, я уже привыкла.

***

Ей было не с кем поговорить об этом. Раскол в ее душе разрастался, медленно и болезненно разрывая ее надвое. Каждый день она медленно сгорала изнутри от страха за тех, кого посылала на возможную гибель. Каждую ночь она проваливалась в незаслуженно прекрасные сны, в которых не существовало ни смерти, ни боли. Каждое утро она переставала понимать себя все больше и больше, стараясь просто забыть о том, что видела. Каждый вечер с приближением времени сна она ловила себя на том, что бессознательно выбирала новые сценарии, которые хотела прожить.

Кэйнана не было рядом — он вместе с Эзрой присоединился к группе повстанцев, организовывавших саботаж на имперских заводах Лотала. Больше ни с кем она не решалась обсуждать даже сам факт того, что ей так спокойно спалось. Глядя в лица братьев по оружию она чувствовала мучительный стыд. 

Ее разрывало между желанием уничтожить эту связь и сохранить во что бы то ни стало. Однако она не знала как. Кэйнан, время от времени просматривавший ее сны, по неизвестным причинам видел лишь половину того, что видела она. Словно ему было доступно только то, что было с ее стороны моста. Не увидел он и сна о ледяной пустыне и девушке по имени Тарья.

— Неужели это все и правда видим мы оба? И можем видеть только мы, — тихо спросила она себя. Ответом ей стало вопросительное бибиканье. — Чоп? Вы уже вернулись?

Дроид издал череду звуков и помахал одной из механических рук. Его поведение не изменилось, а значит — все были живы. Но вернулись скорее, чем она ожидала. Что-то на Лотале пошло не так. 

Эзра был молчалив и мрачен и долго отказывался говорить о том, что случилось. Кэйнан поначалу не хотел рассказывать вперёд него, аргументируя это несовершенством своего восприятия, но состояние его ученика не менялось, а капитан Синдулла ожидала доклада.

— Траун решил крепко взяться за Лотал. Империя будет строить там истребители и не потерпит саботаж. Сегодня нам продемонстрировали это... 

— Он убил дядю Сумара! — Эзра перебил его криком, резко вскочив со скамьи на которой сидел. — Разнёс на части у нас на глазах! Он чертов садист! Если бы я только мог...

— Эзра, контролируй свои эмоции! — Кэйнан чуть повысил голос, и в нем чувствовалось, что на самом деле в глубине души он был согласен с учеником.

— Это ужасно, — согласилась Гера почти машинально.

— К счастью нам помог уйти Фалкрум, — продолжил Кэйнан. — Оказывается, это был агент Каллус. Не знаю, что Зеб сделал с ним, но я ощутил в нем большие перемены.

— А в Трауне, видимо, ничего не изменилось, — сказала она и тут же мысленно дала себе пощечину за то, что пусть на долю секунды перепутала сон и реальность.

— А должно было? 

— Конечно, — Гера улыбнулась, пытаясь превратить свои слова в шутку, столь неуместную здесь и сейчас. — У него же мой каликори. Он просто не мог не навлечь на себя гнев всех моих предков.

Эзра посмотрел на неё с таким выражением лица, что ей стало ещё более тошно от себя. 

Она понадеялась, что будучи слишком потрясёнными они не заметили смешения ее чувств и мыслей. Но был кое-кто, от чьего внимания она ускользнуть не могла.

Маленький робот был порой слишком проницателен для того, кто состоял из старых плат и сотни раз перекрашенного металла. Когда она попыталась остаться одна и привести мысли в порядок, в тишину комнаты ворвалось механическое ворчание.

— Да, Чоппер, я не в себе. Но, боюсь, я даже себе не смогу объяснить, что происходит. 

Дроид демонстративно упёр механические конечности в бока и загудел. Гера покачала головой. 

— Разумеется, не бывает проблем, которые нельзя решить. Но я не представляю, что с этим делать. Это что-то внутри меня. Что-то, что не в силах исправить даже великая Сила.

Механические конечности опустились. Чоппер был расстроен. Гера села рядом с ним на корточки и заглянула в огонёк визора.

— Хотя, знаешь... возможно тебе под силу сделать кое что для меня.


	4. The Game

_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever_  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just cant help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love? 

_© Evanescence - Breathe no more_

Поле уподобилось зарослям, идти через которые было все сложнее. Тонкие гибкие стебли цеплялись за ноги и руки, голубые цветы с каждым порывом ветра словно специально роняли лепестки на лицо. Гера шла наугад, зная, что дорога сна все равно выведет ее к цели.

Она не сразу разглядела его лицо, почти сливавшееся с поверхностью цветочного моря. Зеленые стебли стояли вокруг него так густо, что белый цвет униформы терялся среди них, а золотые эполеты сплавлялись с разливавшимся по облакам закатным сиянием.

— Ты в них почти утонула, — Рау улыбался.

— Да. Скоро они станут похожи на лес.

— Мне однажды довелось жить в лесу на необитаемой планете. Довольно долго. Это было ужасно.

— Почему же? 

— Каждый день я думал о том, что терял драгоценное время, вместо того, чтобы жить и сражаться на благо своего народа. Каждый день я до боли в глазах смотрел в небо, ожидая, что в этот дикий мир прилетит хоть какой-то корабль, и я смогу продолжить...

— ...войну? 

— Верно. Хотя я до сих пор не уверен до конца, что понимаю смысл этого слова для вашей системы ценностей. В этой части галактики оно как будто значит что-то иное. 

— Война есть война. Что тут понимать. 

— Ты говоришь о ней с таким пренебрежением, хотя с трудом представляешь, как жить без неё. 

— А ты считаешь ее искусством, но мечтаешь о мирном небе для своих людей. И кто из нас более странный?

— Для вас война похожа на азартную игру. Вы ведёте себя так безрассудно, пытаясь спасти друг друга, и тем не менее умудряетесь одерживать победы. В ваших поступках часто нет логики, и это делает их столь неприятно непредсказуемыми. Однако я учусь понимать вас и, кажется, начинаю делать успехи.

 

— Мои люди — не шахматные фигуры, — возразила Гера чуть обиженно. — Я знаю всех их по именам. Кто чем жил, кто что потерял. Каждый из них — это история.

— А я — часть ужасной Империи зла, которой служат лишь безымянные безликие бездушные убийцы, так?

Гера осеклась, поймав себя на том, что чуть не сказала «да». Ни она, ни другие ее соратники никогда не стремились разглядеть под козырьками и шлемами лица тех, кого каждый день так или иначе приходилось убивать. Так было проще. Так было необходимо, чтобы продолжать считать себя правыми. Хотя с разрастанием Альянса столь четкая вначале грань между сторонами становилась более размытой. У дезертиров из Империи тоже были свои истории и имена, свои причины, своя боль и друзья, которых они оставили на другой стороне.

Боль из реального незаметно проросла в ней даже в этом беззаботном сне, и Гера пожелала снова забыть о ней, пока затуманенный разум не осознал, что помнить о ней всегда было чем-то единственно правильным.

— Та девушка... Тарья. Что ты к ней чувствовал?

— Абсолютно ничего, — Рау усмехнулся, и его спокойная невозмутимость снова помогла ей прогнать мысли о войне, стоявшей между ними. — Это был первый и последний секс в моей жизни, и я постарался сделать его хоть немного интересным.

— И что же, у тебя никогда не было... кого-то, кто тебе дорог?

— У меня был брат. Он погиб ещё до того, как я оказался на службе Империи. Потом был... — его улыбка растаяла, а взгляд устремился куда-то за тонущий в цветах горизонт, — один человек. Как только я получил звание гранд-адмирала, я уволил его из флота и отправил туда, где никто из моих врагов не найдёт его. 

— Ты просто взял и прогнал... своего единственного друга? — Гера нахмурилась, подумав о том, что для неё именно дружба и сплоченность всех борцов за свободу были единственным убежищем до того, как дорога сна завела ее на бесконечное поле.

— Это не было просто, — голос Рау стал тише. Он отвернулся и несколько секунд молчал. — Как много боли ты чувствуешь каждый день своей жизни, Гера Синдулла? За каждого погибшего родственника, друга, соратника... Она жжёт тебя изнутри, и ты втайне надеешься поскорее умереть, чтобы больше не чувствовать её. Не думать обо всех жизнях, которые ты не смогла спасти. Не бояться за тех, кого ты рискуешь потерять во время очередного опасного задания, — его голос болезненно дрогнул. — Я отделил себя от своей боли.

— Ты прав, иногда её слишком много. Но здесь я её почти не чувствую... и я — как будто уже не я.

— И что же ты чувствуешь? — наступавшие сумерки постепенно скрадывали черты его лица, но Гера все ещё могла видеть светящиеся глаза, смотревшие вдаль с тоской и тревогой. Порыв ветра сорвал в воздух несколько лепестков, закатное сияние упало на них, и голубой окрасился алым, уподобив поле бесконечному пожару, в котором хлопья искр уносились в небо. 

— Покой. Облегчение. И... — она подняла голову и протянула руки к огненному дождю, летящему вверх, и выловила один из лепестков, — прямо сейчас мне немного грустно.

— Неужели моё общество даже здесь стало тебе неприятно?

— Нет, просто... — она поднесла лепесток к лицу, чуть прижав его пальцами, чтобы усилившийся ветер вновь не выхватил его, — мне кажется очень грустным то, что тебе приходится встречаться во сне со мной, а не с тем... единственным другом.

— Куда ему до твоей тви’лекской магии.

— Слушай, а ты ведь мог бы... заставить его появиться. Да, это был бы очередной симулякр, но ведь ты наверняка по нему скучаешь.

— Это было бы неправильно, — в голосе Рау скользнула горечь слишком настоящая и болезненная для идиллической реальности сна. — Как если бы я предложил тебе представить меня в виде твоего друга джедая.

— О... это... действительно кажется очень странным. Но теперь я хочу попробовать. Здесь все ощущается немного иначе.

— Что же, здесь мы можем попробовать все, что хотим. Сделаем из этого очередную игру.

Они оба опустили веки. Гера подумала о Кэйнане — таком, каким он был до трагедии, лишившей его зрения — уверенным лидером и защитником для неё и всего отряда. Она постаралась вспомнить каждую деталь, особенно глаза, по которым на самом деле мучительно скучала.

Он был перед ней, почти как настоящий, стоя по шею в голубых цветах, очерченный закатными лучами. Даже выражение лица было мягким — таким мягким, каким оно бывало только тогда, когда он смотрел на неё. 

— Кэйнан! — воскликнула она, забывшись, и тут же закрыла ладонью рот, услышав свой голос. Вспомнив о том, где она была и с кем, она ощупала лицо и посмотрела на своё тело — человеческое, мужское, чуть более высокое, чем она привыкла, одетое в темную имперскую униформу. 

— Илай, — протянул Рау в теле Кэйнана голосом Кэйнана и улыбнулся широкой нежной улыбкой.

— Это и правда ужасно странно... и неправильно, — Гера дернула плечами, подумав о том, что могла бы сосредоточиться и сбросить с себя этот облик, но одернула себя, не желая потерять возникшего перед ней Кэйнана.

— Все, что мы здесь делаем, неправильно с самого начала, но во сне нет и не может быть никаких правил.

— Эй, — возразила она, и снова смущённо улыбнулась, понемного привыкая к незнакомому голосу. — Кэйнан так не выражается. 

— Ах да, — Рау провёл пальцами по челюсти и сомкнул их на кончике бороды. — Мы не можем знать, куда направит нас Сила, однако здесь и сейчас она способствовала тому, что между нами произошло.

— Так похоже немного больше. Однако...

Он прервал ее, накрыв ее губы подушечкой большого пальца.

— Все честно. Утром мы оба будем себя ненавидеть.

Она положила ладони на его лицо.

— Это будем не мы.

***

Атоллон был однообразно оранжевым. Масштабное нападение на Лотал приближалось с каждым днём, и воздух становился все гуще и напряженнее. Феникс Восстания набирал силы и расправлял крылья, и каждый был готов к тому, что для многих этот бой станет последним.

— Гера, я чувствую, ты давно хочешь что-то сказать мне, — Кэйнан впервые подошёл к ней сам, очевидно не в силах больше игнорировать холод, с каждым днём неуловимо прораставший между ними. — Что происходит?

— Вот уже несколько ночей мне снится, что мы с тобой вместе, — ответила она спокойно. — Как раньше, а то и... — ее губы сложились в резкую неровную улыбку, — даже лучше. Это как-то неправильно, не находишь?

— Тебе снится, что мы с тобой...

— Ага, — улыбка стала чуть шире. Она усмехнулась и покачала головой. — Только во сне ты не стесняешься. Не выглядишь как молодой смущенный джедай, который делает что-то недозволенное, — Гера повернулась к нему, желая заглянуть в глаза, но сейчас они были скрыты маской. — Просто любишь меня, и любишь страстно.

— Гера... я...

— Глаза для этого не нужны, — она коснулась его лица. — Представь, что сегодня последний день нашей жизни. Неужели в нас все настолько очерствело, что мы не найдём немного нежности друг для друга?

— Как жаль, что я не могу тебя видеть, — он накрыл ее ладонь своей. — Иногда мне кажется, что это совсем не ты, а кто-то другой. Твои эмоции, твои слова... словно в тебе прорастает что-то, и я боюсь представить, что станет с тобой, когда оно расцветёт.

— Кэйнан Джаррус, которого я знаю, так не выражается, — она недовольно мотнула лекку.

— Мне следовало быть внимательнее, а я отмахнулся от тебя, когда тебе нужна была моя помощь, — продолжал сокрушаться джедай. — А теперь даже великая Сила не может дать мне ответа на то, что с тобой происходит.

— Кэйнан, сны это сны! — сказала она чуть громче, но в голосе дрожала предательская неуверенность. 

— Ладно. Сегодня вечером я приду к тебе. Может быть, именно это поможет хоть что-то понять.

— По крайней мере это точно будешь настоящий ты, — Гера заставила себя улыбнуться.

Вечером она даже не вспомнила о его обещании, погрузившись в изучение изображений, всплывавших над голоконсолью. Чоппер извлёк из «Химеры» всю базу данных, включая личные файлы гранд-адмирала. Их были тысячи, и Гера даже не знала, что именно ищет среди однообразных наименований. Но она искала, просматривая одну за другой голограммы произведений искусства незнакомых ей рас и пробегая глазами описания. Это стало ежевечерним ритуалом, помогающим ей уснуть.

Она не сразу осознала, когда блуждания по списку довели ее до искусства ее народа. В файле был десяток изображений разных каликори, среди которых был и тотем семьи Синдулла. Гера гневно стиснула зубы и тяжело выдохнула сквозь них. Переборов волну гнева, она открыла первый приложенный файл.

— Семейные легенды, — прочитала она вслух и нахмурилась, пробегая глазами содержание. — Я не хочу думать о том, что ты искал их не просто так. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто... сон, — прошептала она и распахнула глаза шире, увидев подзаголовок одного из аудиофайлов. — «О родственных душах», — она накрыла лицо ладонями и помяла виски. — Начать воспроизведение, уровень громкости пятнадцать процентов.

Среди изображений над голоконсолью возникла по пояс голограмма гранд-адмирала, держащего ее каликори в руке. Гера стиснула зубы сильнее и сжала кулаки. Теперь, когда она, возможно, нашла именно то, что искала, она вдруг ощутила внутренний протест. Как если бы то, что она должна была увидеть, означало окончательное уничтожение грани между сном и явью.

— Личный журнал, запись Рилот три точка два, дополнительная. Недавние события вынудили меня изучить культуру тви’леков несколько глубже, чем того требовало исправление провалов капитана Слейвена, — даже на голограмме было заметно, как Траун брезгливо скривил губы. — Как это часто бывает, за сотни лет народ Рилота перестал придавать прежнее суеверное значение своим тотемам, хотя семейные реликвии по-прежнему очень ценны для них как элемент культурного наследия. Сейчас мало кто из них вспоминает, и тем более верит в легенды о духовной связи, которую поддерживает каликори, не только с умершими, но и между живыми членами семьи, — он поднял каликори перед собой и хмуро вздохнул. — Пришлось прибегнуть к дополнительному насилию, чтобы добыть эту информацию. Жертвы оккупации рассказывают о своей культуре крайне неохотно, вопреки здравому смыслу.

— Скольких ещё ты убил..? — в ужасе прошептала Гера и закрыла глаза. Затем вновь открыла, словно это должно было стать ее наказанием за то, что она позволила себе хоть на миг считать своего врага чем-то большим, чем ещё одним безликим имперцем.

— Оказывается, в истории и литературе тви’леков нередко встречаются подобные эпизоды. Тот, кто желает вступить в семью, похищает семейный тотем, устанавливая через него духовную связь с одним из ее членов. Чем дольше тотем оставался у чужака, тем крепче становилась связь. Хотя, есть мнение, что связь устанавливается вне зависимости от каликори, он лишь помогает родственным душам найти... путь друг к другу. Войны и технологический прогресс вывели это поверье из моды. Однако... — спокойный голос гранд-адмирала стал чуть тише и раздраженнее. — Очевидно не всем чудесам галактики нужна чья-то вера, чтобы работать. Это не первый народ, у которого я встречаю понятие «родственной души», — голограмма снова вздохнула и пожала плечами.

— А ведь прошёл уже почти год... — прошептала Гера. Ее затрясло и она обхватила себя руками. Если все было так, как он говорил, единственный реальный шанс разорвать связь был потерян, когда Чоппер и Эзра бежали с «Химеры». Или... эта связь существовала ещё до того того, как они встретились. А может и до того, как родились.

— Что такое? — произнёс из-за спины другой голос, и она не сразу поняла, кому он принадлежал. Капитан испуганно обернулась — Кэйнан был в комнате, совсем рядом, и она лишь на середине движения смогла удержать порыв заслонить голограмму от его невидящего взгляда. — Ты смотришь какую-то запись, но я не понимаю ни слова.

— То есть, разве он не... — она снова повернулась к голографическому Трауну и прислушалась. Гранд-адмирал вёл личные записи не на общегалактическом. Она не узнавала ни одного слова, но каким-то образом легко понимала все — теперь он говорил о поиске способов разорвать связь, который пока оставался безуспешен. По коже Геры пробежала волна липкого холода, голова закружилась. — О. Точно, — отметила она, словно не произошло ничего необычного, хоть и понимала, что Кэйнан не из тех, перед кем стоит прикидываться дурочкой. Тем более ей. Тем более сейчас.

— Выключи, — тон джедая был мрачным, почти приказным. 

— ...даже уничтожение тотема не исправит ситуацию на столь запущенной стадии. А значит, мне следует извлечь максимальную выгоду из связи и... убить Геру Синдуллу, пока я все ещё способен на это...

Кэйнан махнул рукой, и голопроектор резко отключился. 

— Почему гранд-адмирал Траун назвал тебя по имени... в своём личном дневнике?

— Он говорил о моем каликори, — голос Геры болезненно дрожал. Она продолжала смотреть в пустоту над проектором.

— Ты понимаешь его речь? — прозвучало скорее как обвинение, чем вопрос.

— На голограмме он держал его в руке, — капитан нервно хмыкнула, отчего-то совсем не чувствуя стыда. Ей не за что было оправдываться. Происходящее не было ее виной с самого начала, даже если первые дни она корила себя за то, что просто не уничтожила реликвию, чтобы не дать ей остаться в руках Империи. Имперца. Одного весьма конкретного. 

Кэйнан сдвинул брови и приоткрыл губы. Ему явно хотелось озвучить ещё множество вопросов, но что-то заставило сдержаться и промолчать. Он опустил веки и положил ладони ей на плечи.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он, и этот поверженный выдох сдул с неё остатки невесть откуда выросшей злости.


	5. Happily Ever After

_Forget this life_  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you 

_© Evanescence - Anywhere_

Гера не сразу узнала знакомое поле — под ее ногами вместо земли было густое сплетение зелёных стеблей, столь толстых, что она могла с легкостью стоять на них. Она была высоко — в просветах внизу не было видно дна, вверху небо сливалось с цветами, лепестки которых медленно опадали голубым дождем.

— Рау? — позвала она, стараясь сделать свой голос резче, но не нашла в себе достаточно эмоций для этого.

— Я здесь, — отозвался он, и она подняла глаза. Почти прямо над ней висел гранд-адмирал, связанный сразу несколькими стеблями так, что не мог пошевелиться. — И, кажется, я запутался окончательно.

— Ты меня чуть не убил сегодня, — Гера усмехнулась и вскарабкалась к нему поближе.

— Я должен был просто расстрелять тебя с орбиты, — сказал он устало и почти равнодушно. — Но почему-то не сделал этого. В последний момент захотел взять вас в плен, — гранд-адмирал сокрушенно покачал головой. — А ведь это было самое верное тактическое решение, чтобы раздавить всех вас раз и навсегда. Бабочку нужно убивать до того, как она пленит тебя своей красотой и упорхнёт.

— Кажется, ты не хотел обсуждать во сне нашу вражду, — она уселась на стебель так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Ты первая начала, — он беззлобно улыбнулся. — Не поможешь мне выбраться?

— Но ведь это сон. Почему ты не можешь сделать этого сам?

— Как мы уже выяснили, этот сон принадлежит не только мне. И, похоже, он наказывает меня за попытку освободиться.

— Какое изящное оправдание.

Гера закрыла глаза, представив то, как расступаются стебли, освобождая его руки. Она почувствовала движение под ногами и вскрикнула. Тёплые ладони схватили ее запястья за миг до падения.

Теперь вокруг огромным куполом раскинулось небо. Переплетения стеблей остались далеко внизу, и лишь один из них цепкой лозой тянулся вверх за облака, оплетая камни и комья земли, державшиеся в воздухе лишь законами сна. Дождь из лепестков продолжался вокруг. Рау стоял перед ней, помогая удержаться на небольшом неровном булыжнике, и своим обычным любопытным взглядом изучал изменившиеся декорации.

— Как долго это будет продолжаться? — спросили они одновременно, и оба посмотрели друг на друга. — А хотим ли мы, чтобы это заканчивалось? 

Гера вздохнула и опустила голову, Рау мягко привлёк ее к себе и обнял.

— Может, тебе просто следует вернуть мне каликори? — она чуть отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза. Их свечение было сейчас совсем неярким, и само лицо гранд-адмирала выглядело необычно печальным против того, что она привыкла видеть во сне.

— Это означало бы признать своё бессилие перед сверхъестественным, — он отвернулся и поднял взгляд на проплывавшие совсем близко облака. Их белые клубы спускались все ниже, и скоро все, что было внизу, оказалось укрыто туманом. — Это куда сложнее, чем простое тактическое отступление. Хотя... рано или поздно это случится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Изучая искусство, я не раз натыкался на термин «бог из машины». Неожиданное обстоятельство, полностью меняющее расстановку сил в пользу кажущегося обреченным протагониста. Сила столь могущественная и неодолимая, что сметает противника до того, как он осознает, что произошло. Весьма грубый литературный приём, однако многими любим уже тысячи лет, — он улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на неё. Печаль в лице сменилась спокойствием. — И мне все чаще кажется, что я попал в одну из таких историй, и теперь обречён на поражение.

— Никогда не читала таких историй.

— Странно, ведь именно такие обычно рассказывают детям как очередную сказку про победившее добро.

— В моей жизни никогда не было сказок, Рау. Разве что те, что я успела увидеть здесь, — она подошла к краю камня, на котором они стояли и посмотрела вниз на бело-голубое море — через густеющий туман уже неясно было, были ли то цветы, или же вода. 

— Гера.

— Да, Рау?

— Этот туман... знаешь, у народа хань есть легенда. В ней говорится, что тот, кто осмелится спрыгнуть с высокой скалы в сокрытую туманом бездну может попросить богов выполнить любое желание. Что бы ты пожелала увидеть, если бы знала, что это наш последний сон?

— А чем обычно кончаются сказки?

— Хм. Добро побеждает зло, тираны гибнут от рук чистых сердцем избранных, а влюблённые живут долго и счастливо.

— Во сне ведь можно управлять всем. Даже временем, — она подошла к краю камня и крепко взяла Рау за руку. — Я хочу узнать, что такое долго и счастливо.

— Что ж, мне тоже всегда было это любопытно.

Они одновременно шагнули вперёд, срываясь в заволоченную белым туманом пропасть. Падение казалось бесконечным и медленным, словно они сами были легкими, как голубые лепестки, летевшие вниз вместе с ними.

— Почему ничего не происходит? — спросила Гера, когда туман вокруг стал гуще и темнее, и его прикосновения стали ощущаться неприятно холодными.

— Может быть потому, что у нас двоих не может и не должно быть долго и счастливо?

— Значит... нам снова придётся быть кем-то другими, — сказала она разочарованно.

— Не обязательно, — возразил Рау чуть погодя. — Достаточно просто забыть, кто мы такие. По-настоящему. Тогда это перестанет быть игрой.

— А разве мы помним? 

— В последнее время слишком хорошо. 

— В таком случае...

— ...закрой глаза.

Она очнулась на ковре из голубых лепестков, не помня более ничего, кроме собственного имени. На ней были почти невесомые белые одежды, в несколько слоёв ткани скрывающие все тело. Он лежал рядом и держал её руку. На нём были такие же одежды, а его волосы были длинными, и в ее сознании мелькнула мысль, что он должен выглядеть иначе, но тут же растаяла.

— Кто вы? — спросила она, приподнимаясь и осматриваясь. Вокруг них были высокие цветущие деревья, и туман, густым облаком скрывавший окружающий мир, расступался под ее взглядом, являя первое, о чем она успевала подумать. Тёплый влажный воздух коснулся ее кожи прежде, чем она услышала, а потом увидела реку, освещенную восходящим солнцем. Ветер коснулся её лица и зашелестел листвой. — И что это за место?

— Кажется, я знаю не больше, чем ты. Однако... — лежавший рядом с ней не спеша поднялся и взглянул на неё с улыбкой, затем посмотрел перед собой и в расступившемся тумане появилась мощеная дорога ведущая к красивому деревянному мосту, пересекавшему реку невдалеке, — это совершенно не имеет значения. Ведь мы наконец-то проснулись.

***

Кэйнан был рядом с ней. Он не менял позы всю ночь, обнимая её рукой, касаясь губами её лба. Его дыхание было ровным и спокойным, но это не было дыхание спящего. Гера уже научилась отличать, когда он заменял сон медитацией, продолжая бодрствовать единым с Силой сознанием.

Продолжая пытаться что-то найти в её снах.

— Доброе утро, — она погладила прядь его волос, высветленную тусклым светом аварийной лампы. Длинные, мягкие и вьющиеся. Совсем другие.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал он, касаясь её кожи губами. Его дыхание стало тяжелее, а в голосе не было радости, и у Геры мелькнуло осознание того, насколько давно её там не было.

— Кэйнан... — она рассеянно смотрела на его лицо, словно видела его впервые. Даже в темноте было заметно, как напряглись его черты, как будто он ожидал удара и готовился терпеть боль. — А у джедаев есть легенды о родственных душах?

— Возможно, — ответ прозвучал немного удивлённо. — Сила даёт возможность чувствующим её связывать друг друга между собой через любые расстояния, и даже через время. Тысячи лет назад, когда в ордене не давали обета безбрачия, джедаи часто устанавливали подобные связи. Некоторые были настолько сильными, что их души не рассеивались в Силе после смерти, а перерождались заново, и продолжали чувствовать друг друга. Однако такие связи таят в себе слишком много искушений, поэтому на это тоже был введён запрет. 

— О, — Гера разочарованно вздохнула. — Снова Сила и её чудеса. А что же делать простым смертным?

— А что ты ожидала услышать, задавая мне подобный вопрос? — Кэйнан нахмурился. 

— Не знаю, — она поджала губы и скользнула пальцами в его бороду, накручивая завитки. — Мне просто было любопытно. 

— Почему ты вообще этим интересуешься?

— Иногда мне хочется отвлечься, и я читаю в голонете всякую ерунду. Например... — она картинно отвела глаза, хотя собеседник и не мог её видеть. — Ты знал, что лотальские коты это лишь разновидность котов тука, которые водятся по всей галактике?

— Серьёзно?

— Или что панторанцы пьянеют от сливочного мороженного?

— Гера...

— Или что у тви’лека могут родиться дети от человека? Причём совершенно здоровые.

Кэйнан замер, не успев сказать больше ничего. Слова застыли в приоткрытых губах. Он не мог видеть её, но она чувствовала, как сквозь неё словно просвечивают мягкие тёплые лучи.

— Вот и я не знала.

— Гера, это... невероятно, — сказал Кэйнан тихо, коснувшись под одеялом ладонью её живота. Его лицо менялось каждую долю секунды от переизбытка чувств. Наконец он просто обнял её, крепко прижав к себе. Гера прислонилась лицом к его груди и почувствовала как быстро билось его сердце. — Великая Сила... думал ли я...

— Конечно не думал, — она улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Сейчас в его объятиях время словно замедлило бег, и несколько медленных секунд она ощущала почти такой же покой, как во сне. Только сейчас это было по-настоящему.

— И что же... что же мы будем делать? — растерянно спросил он.

— Победим Империю, конечно же, — Гера усмехнулась. — И вернём мой каликори, — добавила она и тяжело выдохнула. — А если не вернём этот... сделаем новый. Для нас с тобой и наших необычных детей.


	6. Forget-me-not

_You used to captivate me_  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me 

_© Evanescence - My Immortal_

Она лежала на земле на ковре из голубых цветов. Зеленые стебли окружали ее высоким густым лесом, через который с белеющего неба почти не пробивался свет. Что-то в груди саднило, отдаваясь пульсацией во всем теле. Что-то из того, что произошло в реальном мире, сумело достать ее даже здесь и полностью лишить сил.

Она не чувствовала страха. Противоестественное спокойствие снова переполняло ее, и она с улыбкой думала о смерти как о возможности никогда не просыпаться.

— Рау... — позвала она почти шепотом. Остатки света, пробивавшегося через стебли, украла накрывшая небо тень. Гера почувствовала, как что-то поднимает ее вверх, возвращая к свету и стремительно отдаляя от моря цветов. Голубые лепестки исчезли, и под ней теперь была почти столь же голубая ладонь Рау, отчего-то ставшего в сравнении с ней огромным. Она лежала в его руке как маленькая раненая птица, не способная пошевелить крылом. Заходящее солнце осталось за его спиной, и внизу до самого горизонта протянулась чёрная тень. — Помнишь ты спрашивал, что я сделаю, если узнаю, что больше никогда не увижу наших снов? Ты знаешь, мне кажется, сейчас именно этот день. И я знаю, чего я хочу прямо сейчас, — она заставила себя подняться на колени и посмотреть в его глаза. — Я хочу умереть. Хочу умереть, пока я счастлива. Пока мне безразлична вся моя боль. 

— Это было бы нечестно, — его шёпот долетел до неё с порывами усилившегося ветра и пробежал по коже отрезвляющим холодом.

— Пожалуйста. Я не хочу просыпаться, — ее голос стал умолять, а на глазах выступили слезы. Реальность темнела и покрывалась огненными трещинами. Скоро они и глаза гранд-адмирала остались единственными источниками света среди разлетавшихся обрывков сна. — Не хочу умирать, ненавидя тебя, после всего, что у нас было...

— Ты проживёшь достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что ненависть — это только твой выбор. А сейчас... ты должна проснуться, — его пальцы сомкнулись над ней и сжали. Гера вскрикнула от боли, молнией очертившей каждый излом её души.

***

Его пальцы были на ее щеке, сдавливали кожу, чуть впиваясь ногтями и оттягивая. Ее тело было сковано, и на груди горели ожоги от недавней пытки. Сердце билось тяжело и прерывисто, а на покрытой ссадинами коже выступил холодный пот. Сон растаял и перетёк в кошмарные образы реальности. Лицо Трауна было перед ней совсем рядом, заслоняя свет, лившийся через окно кабинета губернатора Лотала.

Гера смотрела прямо на него и не чувствовала злости. У неё не было на это сил.

— Губернатор Прайс, вы почти убили ее, не задав ни одного вопроса, — ледяным тоном проговорил гранд-адмирал, даже не поворачиваясь к собеседнице, стоявшей за его спиной. — Объяснитесь?

— Вы что, сочувствуете ей? — спросила губернатор с вызовом и насмешкой.

— Мне тошно от вашей невежественности и непрофессиональности. 

— Ах да, она же произведение искусства, — протянула Прайс и Гера скорее услышала, нежели увидела ее ухмылку. Осознание происходящего медленно возвращалось к ней — безуспешная атака на Лотал, спасение из упавшего истребителя и пленение личным охранником Трауна. Потом — долгая, бессмысленная пытка и смех этой женщины, которая наслаждалась созерцанием ее боли. И обрывки фраз, пока никак не складывающиеся в цельную картину.

— Я проведу допрос без вашего участия, — губы Трауна презрительно скривились, и он снизошёл до того, чтобы повернуться к губернатору. Та тут же поникла под его взглядом.

— Конечно, гранд-адмирал. Конечно, — повторила она.

— Покиньте кабинет, — приказал он, и проследил взглядом за тем как Прайс медленно удалилась. Затем повернулся к Гере, уже начинавшей снова терять сознание, и опять потрепал ее за щеку.

— Рау... — прошептала она и закашлялась. На губах появился вкус крови. Нескольно алых капель брызнули на лицо и ворот гранд-адмирала.

— Генерал Синдулла, — он провёл пальцами по своей щеке, размазывая алые пятна. 

— Убейте меня, — ослабший голос никак не хотел звучать твёрдо. — Я все равно ничего не скажу, — Гера опустила взгляд.

— Тебе не придётся. Скоро все закончится. Я лишь хотел показать тебе это.

Траун поднял ладонь почти к ее лицу, и с трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Гера разглядела повисший между его пальцев тонкий зелёный стебель с голубыми цветами. Он был на вид чуть толще волоса, а лепестки — в десять раз меньше ногтя.

— Они называются ра’хути. Некоторые ещё называют их травой памяти, в общегалактическом у них даже есть прозвище «незабудки».

— Такие крошечные, — прошептала Гера, с трудом веря в то, что видела. Таким этот цветок не достал бы ей даже до щиколоток, однако здесь и сейчас он был настоящим.

— Это сорняк. Они растут на множестве планет с умеренным климатом. Их полно здесь, на Лотале. Просто их довольно легко не заметить в высокой траве. А этот застрял у меня в сапоге сегодня, когда я обходил полигон.

— Почему именно они? 

— Может быть потому, что ни на Рилоте, ни на Ксилле они бы никогда не выросли? — он поднял другую руку, все это время заведённую за спину. В ней был каликори. — Я не знаю ответа. Я воин, и не научен разбираться в чудесах.

— Это ведь... больше не сон. Почему я не... — ее слова снова оборвал тяжелый кашель. 

— Потому что это игра, и мы оба выпали из роли, — он стёр капли крови с ее губ краем рукава. 

— Тогда ты должен меня... хотя бы раз ударить, — она нашла в себе силы усмехнуться. — А то губернатор не поймёт, чем ты тут занимался.

— Боюсь, у меня заняты руки, — он пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ. — Хотя избить тебя этим тотемом было бы очень иронично.

Послышался звук открывающейся двери.

— Гранд-адмирал! — губернатор Прайс вошла без приглашения в сопровождении пары офицеров. Ее взгляд скользнул по пятнам крови на его лице и рукаве, и она словно расслабилась, поверив, что Траун продолжал пытку максимально эффективно и болезненно. — Мофф Таркин вызывает вас на Корусант немедленно. 

— Как раз вовремя, — он как бы невзначай положил ладонь на стальную балку, удерживавшую тело Геры, и оставил на ней почти увядший ра’хути. — Губернатор Прайс, на время моего отсутствия я оставлю эту вещицу здесь, — он поднял перед собой каликори и демонстративно качнул им, заставив подвешенные элементы глухо стучать друг о друга. — Искренне надеюсь что вы и ваши люди в состоянии позаботиться о безопасности моей коллекции. 

— Силы повстанцев разбиты, генерал у нас в плену и скоро расколется, — Прайс довольно оскалилась на жертву. — Что может пойти не так?

— Бог из машины, — спокойно ответил Траун и выдержал паузу, глядя на то, как по ее лицу снова разливается раздражение и непонимание. — Вы бы знали, что это, если бы хоть немного интересовались искусством.

Он ещё раз мельком заглянул в глаза Геры и поспешил покинуть кабинет. Губернатор Прайс скривилась и подошла к пульту управления пыточной установкой, явно намереваясь выразить своё отношение ещё парой разрядов, и тут ее взгляд упал на оставленный Трауном цветок.

— Незабудки? — она взяла его и скомкала в ладони. — Какой только мусор не приносят в мой кабинет.


	7. P. S. ...to be continued.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
Of yesterday…_

_© Evanescence - Hello_

Темнота пещеры совсем не навевала сна. Гера словно позабыла, что это такое, застыв на коленях перед каменным возвышением, на котором стоял ее каликори. К тотему добавилась новая деталь, отличавшаяся от прочих цветом и формой. Генерал Синдулла никогда не училась вытачивать из дерева, потому в качестве напоминания о Кэйнане использовала чуть подпиленный использованный блок питания, на котором перманентной краской нарисовала несколько ритуальных символов, сказав себе, что однажды выточит их по-настоящему.

— Все равно это так не работает, — сказала она, сморгнув подступившую слезу. Она плакала беззвучно и недвижимо, как если бы сама была выточенной из дерева или камня статуей, по-ошибке наделённой духом.

Она смотрела в пространство расфокусированным взглядом, не замечая хода времени, не чувствуя ничего ни разумом, ни телом. 

— Зачем... — прошептала она по инерции, почувствовав движение за спиной. — Зачем я все ещё жива?

Она не оборачивалась. Ей было безразлично, были ли то призраки, волки или люди. 

— Гера, ты... — раздался тихий голос Сабин.

— Если хочешь спросить, в порядке ли я — иди к черту, — хрипло перебила она.

— ...ты просила собрать для тебя незабудок, — закончила Сабин и села рядом с ней, протягивая небольшой букет. — Я собрала. Только они ужасно мелкие.

— Почему я этого не помню? — Гера аккуратно приняла цветы из ее рук и машинально начала сплетать их между собой в тонкую косу.

— Ты не в себе. Уже больше суток не ешь и не спишь. Неудивительно, что ты немного рассеяна, — мандалорка не спешила уходить, и Гере пришлось смириться с ее присутствием. Она молча сплела из стеблей веревку и обвила ей каждое сочленение каликори.

— Ух-ты, — Сабин оценила получившийся эффект с искренней улыбкой. — Выглядит очень красиво. Жаль, что они быстро вянут.

— Это же сорняк, — Гера посмотрела на несколько крошечных цветков, оставшихся на ее ладони, и уголок ее губы чуть приподнялся. Сквозь наполнявшую ее разум пустоту пробился луч тусклого света. — Я всегда смогу набрать новых. Спасибо, что принесла их.

— Что ты, это... самое малое, что я могу сделать для тебя.

— Знаешь, Сабин... — она внимательно взглянула в лицо соратницы, с которой более чем за год почти не разговаривала наедине. — Весь наш мир... все это... — она подняла взгляд на потолок пещеры, — нереально. 

— Что? — Сабин опустила брови и отстранилась.

— Это просто игра, которую мы отчего-то играем снова и снова, — продолжила Гера. — Я знаю, это звучит странно, но на самом деле здесь мы не заканчиваемся, — она погладила ладонью каликори и заулыбалась. — Мы лишь возвращаемся туда, где были с самого начала. Туда, где тысячи лет проходят как мгновения. Светлые, счастливые и спокойные.

— Что ж, если тебе так легче, то почему бы и нет.

— Калеб Дьюм теперь со своей стаей. И скоро даже его дух покинет меня. Он вернулся туда, где должен быть. А я... — пелена равнодушия вдруг разорвалась и ее слова захлебнулись в волне рыданий. Ее затрясло от слишком сильной боли. Она позволила Сабин обнять себя и заплакала на ее плече.

— Куда бы ты ни собиралась — не торопись, ладно? — мандалорка погладила ее дрожащие лекку. — Я не хочу потерять ещё одного члена нашей семьи.

— Я благодарна Силе за то, что она свела меня со всеми вами. Пусть наша жизнь была нелегкой, знать вас было великим счастьем...

— Гера! 

— Я боюсь... — простонала она.

— Тише, тебе надо...

— ...боюсь заснуть...

— Но ты не можешь так продолжать...

— ...и оказаться в темноте...

— Гера! Боже, что же... — Сабин разжала объятия и поднялась, выбежав за пределы пещеры.

— ...в которой больше никогда не будет... — Гера оборвалась, осознав, что снова осталась одна. Откуда-то издалека доносились беспокойные возгласы — теперь целая толпа собиралась ворваться сюда чтобы успокаивать ее. Она перестала плакать и долго тяжело вздохнула, глядя на крошечные голубые лепестки на своей ладони. 

За спиной снова послышались шаги. Много частых шагов и голоса, которых она не различала. Ее тело словно восприняло это как сигнал и упало в подставленные кем-то руки.

— Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь умирать, — прошептала она, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но зная, что ее слышат. — Это было бы... нечестно.

***

Огромное поле простиралось до самого горизонта. Ветер играл лотальским разнотравьем, пуская волны. Мальчишка с зелёными волосами беззаботно бегал вокруг матери с игрушечной «лямбдой» в руках, представляя себя пилотом настоящей. Гера сидела на траве и улыбалась, наблюдая за ним. На очередном завороте ему навстречу выпрыгнула Сабин, подняла на руки и закружила над землёй. Оба радостно засмеялись.

— Поражаюсь, как он похож на отца, — сказала мандалорка, опуская Джейсена на землю. Тот тут же побежал на новый виток, имитируя рычание двигателей.

— Сама удивляюсь. По нему совсем не скажешь, что его мать — не человек, — Гера улыбнулась и бросила взгляд на дочь, нелюдимо сидевшую рядом, опершись о ее бок спиной. Девочка-тви’лек с бирюзовой кожей, казалось, совсем не обращала внимания на происходящее вокруг, отгородившись от мира темными очками и сосредоточенно рисуя что-то в своём паде. 

— К счастью, Империи больше нет, и это уже никого не должно волновать, — Сабин подошла и опустилась рядом с ней, но та тут же спрятала экран пада, прижав его к себе. — Эй, ты чего? Я просто хочу посмотреть. Я тоже люблю рисовать.

Девочка лишь хмуро отодвинулась и спряталась за одну из маминых лекку. 

— Похоже, она меня не узнает. Ты вообще... выводишь ее в люди хоть иногда?

— Реже, чем стоило бы. Она не любит открытые пространства и яркий свет, — Гера ласково обняла дочь и подтянула к себе, усаживая на колени. — Но я уговорила ее высадиться на Лотал.

— Здесь красиво, — подала голос девочка впервые за вечер и снизошла до того, чтобы взглянуть на Сабин. — Но жарко, — уголки ее губ чуть опустились.

— Что ты рисуешь? — поинтересовалась Гера, мягко отнимая у неё пад. Сабин наклонилась, чтобы взглянуть на рисунок, и на этот раз девочка не стала протестовать. На экране дерганными линиями были нарисованы коричнево-желтые травинки и выступающие на фоне алого горизонта силуэты скал. Посреди лотальского пейзажа стояла пара фигур, в одной из них угадывалась улыбающаяся Гера, вторая была не окончена, и представляла из себя светло-серый каркас с голубым овалом вместо головы.

— Ра’хути, ты знаешь, что классно рисуешь для пятилетней? 

— Знаю, — уверенно ответила девочка. — Только я ещё не дорисовала папу, — она потянула пад обратно и принялась за не оконченную фигуру.

— Твой папа... голубой?

— Конечно. Ты не знаешь закон смешения цветов? — ответила она с таким осуждением, что Сабин стало немного не по себе. — Если бы мой папа был розовым, я была бы как Джейсен.

— Но ведь... вы близнецы.

— Я ещё не обсуждала с ней генетику. Поэтому ей нравится думать, что у ее отца голубая кожа и...

— ...лицо прямо как у того адмирала... как его там? — Сабин скривилась, убедившись, что девочка выбрала в палитре ярко-красный и наметила на голубом овале полоски глаз.

— Не смущай ее. Это красивое сочетание, и я предпочитаю не ассоциировать его с прошлым, — спокойно сказала Гера, поднимая глаза на вечернее небо, где по светло-голубому полотну плыли тонкие розовые облака. 

— Тетя Сабин глупая, — Ра’хути обиженно надула губы. Сабин сглотнула ком и вопросительно посмотрела на бывшего лидера. Гера лишь пожала плечами. 

— Ты никогда не рассказывала, что... — хрипло прошептала она, пытаясь найти подходящее слово, представив в красках картины всевозможных пыток.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун никогда ко мне не прикасался, — возразила Гера ровным, но твёрдым тоном, запуская пальцы в траву, на которой сидела, и сплетаясь ими с тонкими примятыми стеблями голубых цветов. — Он просто забрал мой каликори. А потом по какой-то причине позволил его вернуть.


End file.
